


What, This Thing So Precious

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, This Thing So Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> Because [](http://kijikun.livejournal.com/profile)[**kijikun**](http://kijikun.livejournal.com/) is oddly persistent and has a way of making me consider liking pairings that I initially find disgusting.

  
She is beautiful. Such a pity she isn't an angel. He's sure her wings would outshine a Throne, if she had them.  
   
He regards her with fondness, a low curl of pride and an attachment he had only ever felt for his Father. Stretched between his wings, head resting delicately on his hip, she looks peaceful and innocent. 

Lucifer can admit now he wasn't at all prepared for her. The sight of her soul writhing and snarling in his demons' grasps had been so bright, he'd thought the damned things had gotten their filthy claws in one of his brothers. 

The demons had died in seconds, burned away by the ferocity of his grace. It was only as he held the soul that he realized the smaller presence and lack of grace meant a human soul. 

And now he can't bring himself to return her to those bound for the Pit. His wings mantel in restless energy at the thought of this bright soul withering in the fires and ash.

So, he folds Joanna Harville's soul within the arches of his wings and waits for it to stir. 

He thinks it might be nice to talk to someone around here.


End file.
